Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Tomboy Troubles
by epicness9000
Summary: Jeffrey and Kana have entered the world of Pokemon! But their features are different. Jeffrey is now a Pikachu and Kana is now a Riolu! Their other friends have entered the world of Pokemon as well, and Jeffrey will find them later in the story. Will Jeffrey and Kana find out their true destiny in the Pokemon world?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a lovely day in the world. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and little Jeffrey had to spend the day….

…sitting down at a desk at his language arts class at Tomboy Elementary School.

It was 12:15, nearly the end of Language Arts. Jeffrey was sitting down at his desk, listening to the teacher drone on about this, and drone on about that. But Jeffrey and his friends didn't have to listen to her for long.

Suddenly, a portal opened above Jeffrey, and he dropped down in it! His desk, however, stayed in midair.

"Hang on, Jeffrey," shouted Kana, Jeffrey's best friend. "I'm coming!" And with that, Kana fell through a portal below.

Soon, Jeffrey and Kana popped out of two different portals from the sky, unaware of the changes of their features.

Jeffrey was heading towards a meadow. He landed with a tiny little "thump," and didn't feel any pain.

Kana, however, started tumbling into a big muddy pond, and all of a sudden...

SPLASH!

Kana plunged into the mud.

"Darn," he thought. "I could have landed on a big fluffy mattress!"

Then, the mud started to dry. "HELP!" shouted Kana.

Soon, the mud was completely dried, and Kana found it hard to breathe.

Then, he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: A Change in Shape

Jeffrey decided to go exploring for a bit. While he was doing this, he spotted a Riolu with its arms and head sticking out of the ground.

"That Pokemon needs help," thought Jeffrey. "So I'll help it out." He got a nearby vine, tied it around the Riolu's arms, then proceeded to pull it out of the dirt.

Jeffrey thought that the Riolu needed a bit of scrubbing, so he went to the nearby pond and washed it.

When Kana woke up, he found himself with a Pikachu trying to get him to wake up.

Kana finally had the nerve to get up, and the Pikachu said, "Oh, Riolu, I was so worried!"

Kana was confused. "Oh my! It's a Pikachu! But I don't see a Riolu," he told himself out loud. "Hey, you're talking!"

Jeffrey was surprised to see the Riolu talk. He was even more surprised to hear it call him a Pikachu. So he went back to the pond to look at his reflection.

When the Pikachu came back, he was acting all shocked. This made Kana confused.

"Since when was I a Pikachu?!" Jeffrey was shouting. "Whoa, whoa, hey, calm down buddy," empathized the Riolu. "Were you a Pichu, but didn't realize it?"

"No," explained Jeffrey. "I was a human! I gotta get back to Tomboy Elementary School!" He paused for a moment, then said, "By the way, my name is Jeffrey."

Kana was surprised to hear his best friend had been turned into a Pikachu. So he said, "I thought you were someone different."

Jeffrey told the Riolu, "If you were a Lucario, you would know who I was because you would use Aura. But no, you're a Riolu!"

Kana looked at his hands. They were blue with spikes in them. "I'm a Riolu! What will the kids say if they see me at Tomboy?"

Jeffrey was confused when he heard that. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Jeffrey, it's me! It's Kana!" Kana replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Here Comes Our Friends!

Meanwhile, all the kids at Language Arts were confused.

"Where did they go?" asked Aaron.

"Do you think they died?" mumbled Emily.

"Perhaps they got humped by Shrek," Luke chimed in.

Just then, a portal opened underneath everyone in the class.

And not just the class. I mean THE WHOLE SCHOOL!

Everyone fell in.

Back in the Pokemon World...

"I wonder where our friends are," said Jeffrey.

"Me too," replied Kana. "I think they can guess where we are."

"Probably not," Jeffrey sympathized.

Just then, random Pokemon started falling out of the sky.

"Do you think they're our friends?" asked Jeffrey?

"I dunno," said Kana.

Then...

THUD!

THUD!

THUD!

THUD!

SPLASH!

SMASH!

BASH!

CRASH!

DASH!

RASH!

ASH!

LASH!

GASH!

You know what, these have nothing to do with the story after all.

Luke woke up, dazed and confused. He thought he felt different.

"Oh, it's just my imagination," he thought.

But when he looked at his hands, they were light blue.

He tried scratching his back, but a shell was in the way.

SHELL?

Soon, it hit him.

He was no longer a boy.

He was a SQUIRTLE!

Then, he started panicking.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Be a Squirt!

2 seconds after the last THUD, Jeffrey and Kana heard someone panicking.

"Where did it come from?" asked Kana.

"I dunno," replied Jeffrey. "Maybe we should follow it."

The panicking came again.

This time, Jeffrey and Kana followed it.

Soon, they found out that the panicking was coming from a Squirtle.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Jeffrey and Kana. They figured that if they were Pokemon, they would be able to understand other Pokemon.

Luke was surprised to hear these two Pokemon talking. "How can you talk?" he replied.

"Well, we're all Pokemon, right?" replied Kana.

"I should have known that," mumbled Luke. "My name is Luke, just in case you're wondering."

"Dude, we're Jeffrey and Kana!" shouted our two heroes.

"Well what do you know?" replied Luke. "We're all Pokemon!"

And Luke told Jeffrey and Kana about how back at Tomboy, everyone fell through a portal that suddenly opened underneath everyone.

"That explains," he concluded, "why I saw a Snivy on the way down, and why he sounded like Aaron. He IS Aaron."

"Don't be a squirt!" a voice called out.

Everyone looked to the source of the voice.

It was Aaron in the form of a Snivy.

**Note from the author: I was just thinking that maybe someone could add a comment or private message me sometimes. So "Wynaut?"**


	5. Chapter 5: The Stupid Snivy

"I may be a Snivy," said Aaron, "but I know a lot of stuff!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Jeffrey? "You're stupid!"

"No I'm not."

"What's 9 plus 10?"

"21."

"You're a stupid Snivy," Jeffrey concluded.

That made Aaron so mad that without thinking it over...

...he used Leaf Blade.

Well, it didn't do much for Jeffrey and Kana, but Luke went flying.

What happened to Luke made a lot of sense because he was a Water type and Aaron was a Grass type.

To make a long story short, Luke got a leg injury and Kana found a random Pokemon Hospital.

Wait... what?

HOSPITAL?

I thought that Luke died.

Oh yeah, let's just continue on. The hospital was run by an Audino and a Wobbuffet.

"Hmmm..." said Wobbuffet as he examined Luke's leg.

"I dunno," said Audino, "but if his leg doesn't heal in 5 days, we may have to amputate."

That word got everyone shocked.

Amputate.

Am-put-ate.

M-pyew-tait.

Amputate...

"So... I won't be able to walk again?" asked Luke, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"I dunno," replied Audino. "We'll just have to wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6: Too Much for the Crutch

Before Jeffrey took Luke out of the hospital, Luke was given a crutch for his leg.

Soon, 5 days later, his leg felt better.

But Luke didn't know this. "I bet I'll have my leg amputated."

But then, the crutch started to crack.

CREEEEEAK...

And then...

SNAP!

Luke found himself standing up on his broken leg! And he didn't feel any pain!

"Jeffrey! Kana! Aaron! My leg healed!" he shouted.

Soon, Kana delivered the good news to Audino at the hospital, who was happy to hear it.

"I do know that Luke's leg will never break again," she said.

Kana was confused. Audino knew why.

"I didn't know at first," she explained, "but when a Pokemon breaks a limb, within 5 days, it heals and the Pokemon can never break that bone again!"

Later, Luke was exploring the forest when he came across a crying Charmander.

"I THINK I SPRAINED MY ANKLE!" he was crying.

Luke decided to give the Charmander his crutches.

"Th-thanks," the Charmander said, "I needed that. By the way, my name is Clarence." The Charmander's voice sounded a lot like one of the kids at Tomboy.

Luke knew that it was Clarence. "I'm Luke!" he said. "Me and my friends have been turned into Pokemon!"

And with that, Luke and Clarence went to the base. It was a big base with a nice roof, an air conditioner, a fridge, and a table. Jeffrey constructed it all by himself.

At 8:30 PM, everyone went to sleep in the beds that Aaron made. They were made out of hay.

Later, at exactly 12:00 AM, Jeffrey had a dream.

The Dream:

"..."

"..."

"Is that Mew?"

"He's trying to say something."

"Our destiny in the Pokemon world?"

"What?"

"I can't hear him very clearly."

"..."

"..."

Then, the dream ended.

But Jeffrey was still asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Team Rocket!

**In case you forgot which character was which Pokemon, let me remind you.**

**Jeffrey was a Pikachu.**

**Kana was a Riolu.**

**Luke was a Squirtle.**

**Aaron was a Snivy.**

**Clarence was a Charmander.**

**There. That's all the characters. Let me get back to the story.**

The next day, Jeffrey was wide awake. So were Kana, Luke, Aaron, and Clarence. They all got up and had breakfast.

Then, they went out to find their true destiny in the Pokemon world.

"How long," asked Luke, "were you in the woods, Clarence?"

"Oh, 4 days."

That meant that Clarence was better and his ankle was fixed. Everyone knew this.

Soon, they approached a bridge.

It was broken.

"Don't worry," Aaron said. "There's a long log above. We can swing across it."

Everyone agreed, and Aaron grabbed onto the log.

Everyone swung over the broken bridge before you could say "Tomboy Troubles."

"Phew!" sighed Kana. "That was a close one!"

"Meeeowth!" a voice called out.

Everyone recognized that.

It was Team Rocket!

(cue Team Rocket intro)

"We've been spying you over the past 10 days," said Jessie.

"Now we're going to capture you!" chimed in James.

"Meeeeeeeeeowth! That's right!" concluded Meowth.


	8. Chapter 8: Luke Gets Poke-napped!

Coming Soon


End file.
